Fossil Fighters Champions: Dinas Adventure
by girl luvin the fic life
Summary: As she looks into his eyes, she knows that he was serious. They both nod their heads in unison and take off. They don't know if they will make it back but they have to try. If they aren't doing this for anyone else then its for them. They are scared but they have to do this, maybe as their last act of compassion for their friends
1. The Beginning

I looked out over the cliff I was standing on and saw a mix of all kinds of greens. This was my first time on the Castilio Islands and so far everyone is actually kind of nice. But one boy in a red coat that I ran into was just rude. I ran into him on the way up here to this mountain. I apologized and he pretty much just said move or watch it or whatever rude comment you can think of then kept walking muttering something about being late to meet a 'Joe' whoever that is. I just kind of looked back as I kept walking and said to myself "What a jerk".

And thats what brings me to this here mountain. I actually came here to look for some new vivos. Though I didn't come unprepared. I have my team of raptors with me. I have a Delta named Tsuna, an M-Raptor named Wind Claw, a Compso named Quake, a Sopteryx named Blaze, and a Tro named Bleach. They all caught my eye at a sail that I saw back in town. I seemed to be drawn to them. I wonder if-

"HEY DINA" my best friend said. "How long are you going to just stand there and look at the scenery?"

I sigh in an exasperated and annoyed manner but say "Coming!" I run over to him. "Todd you can be so impatient."

"Whatever... So are you gonna look for vevos with me?" he asks looking expectant.

"Yes" I tell him "Why else would I be up on this God forsaken mountain looking for a pony ride?" I say sarcastically.

"Well no I guess not... RACE YOU TO THE TOP!" he practically screams

"TODD! I AM SO BEATING YOU!"

As I was running I thought I saw a flash of blue. Hmm

"I so... beat you." I pant "No.. I so .. beat.. you" Todd says. I kick him on the shin. "OW what was that for?!" He says

"Oh just for being"- RUSTLE..RUSTLE RUSTLE.

"Wh-what was th-that?" Todd asks clearly terrified.

"I dont know. But I'm going to find out." I take out my Delta dino meddle and throw it out onto the ground. I do the same with my Sopteryx. "Go check it out, but you guys but be careful.

The two nod and slowly walk over to the point where the rustling came from.

RUSTLERUTLE...RUSTLE... GRAAHHH!

Suddenly and silently I wish I wouldn't have dismissed that flash of blue with just a 'Hmm' because then Todd and I wouldn't be backed up to the edge of a cliff with my Delta and Sopteryx defeated and a giant Allo about to claim us as his little snack. It takes one..two..three..four steps toward us. But just as I'm reaching for my other dino meddles I hear an "EEEK" from behind me. I whip around and see a Ptera with a man on Its back. The man slows down the beast and looks over to us and Yells "Get on NOW!" While Todd is freaking out I grab his hand and jump as the Allo makes its lunge. The man grabs my hand and pulls me and Todd up on the Pteras back The man looks familiar. He lets out a YEE-HAW as the Allo lets out a GRAAHHH standing helplessly on the edge of the cliff angry at us for getting away.

When we land I finally get a good look at the mans face.

'I know who that is' I think 'thats-' " JOE WILDWEST!" Todd screams voicing my thoughts. "OMG YOURE THE JOE WILDWEST!"

"Yep thats me. Surprised you know my handle kid." he says with a thick southern accent.

"Who doesn't know you!" I say excitedly with disbelief in my eyes. "Excuse me where are my manners" I say regaining my composure. "I'm Dina and this is my best friend Todd."

Well as you both obviously know I'm Joe Wildwest. But y'all can just call me Joe."

GRAAHHH!

"Hot Dang" Joe exclaims " That Allo is madder than a sack full'a hornets. Looks like we'll have to subdue it with a fossil battle."

Todd and I squeal at the thought of seeing Joe in a real live fossil battle.

"Reckon you folks might want to help?" he asks obviously hearing us. "MM-HMM." we say.

"All right then pick a meddle. I brought an Aeros, a Dimetrodon, a Toba, and a-"

He was cut off by two loud roars coming in the direction of the Allo. It burst through the trees and the other anonymous dino was discovered to be a Mapo.

"Well how 'bout it small fry ya wanna try yer hand at battln?"

Todd looked as if he were about to hurl. He said in a nervous voice "Y-you know I um... I a... OHHH my stomach" Todd wailed. I looked at him with a You're such a fake look. But I knew Todd wasn't going to do it so I stepped up.

"Yee-Haw! Now were talkn'" Joe says excited. "Well choose one quick." he said gesturing to the meddles.

"But-"

"Aint no buts about it choose one."

"Alright I choose... Dimetro!" Everyone thought I chose that because of its looks but I really chose it because I felt an excited and happy aura when my hand passed over it.

"Well grease my pants and call me slick" 'fine choice of words' I thought. "Thats a right fine choice there." 'Yeah I know'

"Now do ya know howda battle?" He asks with all seriousness

"Yep, I sure do"

"Good then I don't have to explain." I nod. "Well come on now throw 'em."

I take the new Dimetro meddle and throw it out in front of the Allo and Mapo. I attack with a Dimetro fang. Allo attacks the Mapo attacks. I watched as my new Dimetto took the two hits and weakly got back up. "Dimetro Fang on Allo" I yell. The Mapo comes up takes the hit and then defeats my Dimetro with one last move. I watch in horror as it goes back into the meddle and the Allo kicks it over to me as if asking 'That all ya got?' A feeling of rage comes over me as I reach for my other meddles and then I realize " MY DINO MEDALS ARE GONE!" I scream horrified

"Don't worry Dina I've got others ya know " Joe calls sending out his other three. They only weaken the opposing team of Allo and Mapo. When they go back into their meddles I look at Joe and Todd thinking only one thing 'This is probably the last time I will ever see the light of day' I silently pray for a miracle to happen.

The two vivos walk slowly over to us as Joe and frantically check our bags with Todd still hiding behind Joe.

"Man I knew I should have waited to meet that boy." 'Really' I think ' We are about to be EATEN BY VIVOSAURS AND ALL YOU CAN THINK OF IS MEETING SOME BOY!'

But then I see three flashes and see a boy in a long red coat with silver hair and bright yellow eyes. 'Hey isn't that that boy I ran into earlier, well I guess I'm gonna take what I can get… Is it me or is he kinda cute? Well I guess this isn't a God forsaken mountain.'

He yells at his vivosaur which happens to be a Raja. Since the vivosaurs were weakened the boy defeats them with graceful moves and hasty speed. He looks at the dino meddles of the Allo and Mapo and picks them up. He looks at them and puts the Mapo meddle into his pocket and walks over to us.

"You should have waited for me Joe." He says plainly.

"Yeah 'bout that I was asked on short notice to go and look for rogue vivos and um... I ended up finding these two 'bout to become Allo food so I helped them out. ...And then this happened." He looked a little uncomfortable in this boys presence.

"Well if you expect my fathers company to work with you then you need me with you at all times."

"Why and what are you talking about." He looks at me with a look of curiosity and disgust. "Do you know who you are talking to?"

He sort of laughs "Little girl I know exactly who I am talking to. And if you were wise you would stay out of this conversation. Especially if you want your meddles back."

I look at him with anger and shout "How in the world did you get my meddles and how do you know they are mine."

He says nothing

"Boy I'm telling you right now you have two seconds to tell me or I will punch you square in the face and don't think I won't 'cause I will."

He still says nothing so I did what I said I would I knock him on his butt. I also took his bag and took my meddles back. Joe and Todd come over. Joe with a look of worry and suprise and Todd with a smirk.

"Whad ya do that for?!" Joe asks kneeling by the boy.

I look at him with a smile and said "To prove a point."

"Oh enlighten me" The boy says recovering "What would that point be?" He asks clearly insulted and humiliated by the tint of red on his cheeks.

"That I am NOT a little girl and that you do not mess with my vivos." I reach down with my hand and say "Now get up off your butt and introduce yourself"

"What are you bipolar. First you knock me on my butt and then you want to know my name? You are very peculiar." The boy says grabbing my hand and getting up. While he brushes himself off Todd says sarcastically "See what I have to live with" adding a smile.

"Anyway to grant your request my name is Rupert son of the Fossil Dig CEO."


	2. Getting Prepared

"Wait, like THE Fossil Dig Company," Todd and I ask shocked and in disbelief.

"Well if wasn't true, I wouldn't be telling you this now would I?"

"Ugh, I suppose you want us to give you some respect," I ask.

"That would be nice, yes," he says with a winning smile in my direction.

"Yeah well that is not going to happen, so get used to my sarcastic comments rich boy," As I say this, his smile fades. 'Two can play this game' I think to myself.

"Well," Joe interjects, "how 'bout we get off this 'er mountain?"

"Fine," Rupert and I say in unison. Todd just shrugs.

"Whatever, I just don't want that tag-team incident to happen again," Todd says, gesturing to the clearing where the 'incident' just happened.

"Agreed," I say. So we head down the mountain to get cleaned up, and to get our rooms at the Fossil Center.

On the way there I start to think to myself, 'Okay I just came of a mountain with the son of one of the biggest fossil companies AND the best fossil fighter ever. Now is it just me or am I a lucky person? Naw, its just me.' As we keep going I just keep on thinking of random things like 'Is Rupert cute or is it just me?' Or 'I wonder what I'm gonna have for dinner?' you know random stuff and then, befre I know it, we're at the fossil Center. Apparently I'm sharing a room with someone. 'Joy' I think 'Now I'll probably have to share a bathroom with someone. I HATE sharing. Its just in my nature I guess. But nonetheless, I take the room key and go up to the second floor to room 279. I see that no one is there so I just throw my stuff into a corner and close the door.

As I head back down I notice Rupert and Todd going into the same room. 'Oh, this will be interesting' I think, a smirk forming on my face. I get on the elevator with some random girl with pink hair and blonde tips. She is wearing this really tribal looking outfit with a really, like REALLY weird mask.

"Hi!" she says.

"Um, hi," I say kind of not wanting to hear a high pitched, squeaky voice in my ear. 'Well, at least she doesn't have one of those snobby tones. Thats a plus'

"I'm Pauleen, what's your name?"

"I'm Dina. Hows it going?"

"Pretty good I guess. Hey, do you know where we are supposed to sign up for the Castilio Cup? I can't find a reception desk anywhere."

"Well," I say, stepping out of the elevator, "I guess we can try that desk over there." Pauleen and I walk up to the desk in the back of the main lobby and ask the receptionist, "Hey, is this the place where we sign up for the Castilio Cup?"

The lady at the desk perks up and gives us a bright, cheerful smile, "Why yes it is. If you want to register, you will have yo give me your names and what room you are staying in."

"My name is Dina and this is Pauleen. My room number is 279 and hers is..." I stop talking, motioning that it is her time to speak.

"Oh, um..." She pulls out her room key, "Huh, room number 279 too. Looks like we're roomies!"

"Yay," I say sarcastically. Her happy aura starts to deteriorate and her shoulders slump a little at my reaction. 'Oh, great. I just got here and I have already started to depress people.'

"Well, if you want to be that way," she says defiantly, "Then I can. I was trying to be nice, but if you don't wanna be nice then, just-just don't talk to me!" Pauleen storms off to the room. Now being a girl, I know that she just needs her space. So I don't go after her, and head for a shop to see if I can find a pickax and a sonar. How else am I supposed to find fossil rocks? As soon as I think that I'm going to get a quiet afternoon to myself, I hear someone come up behind me.

"Who are you and what do you want," I ask without turning around.

"It's me, Todd. I just wanted to see if you want to go digging." I turn around and say,

"Well yeah, but what are we gonna dig with, our hands," I say sarcastically.

"Duh."

I sigh and face palm. "Todd, how are you gonna find the fossils?"

"Hmm. Never thought of that."

"Apparently." I sigh. "Come on Todd, I'm on my way to the store to get equipment."

"Actually, it's a guild."

"Whatever, come on."

We head over to the guild to get a sonar and a pickax. I end up with a yellow one with a sky blue stripe on either side. Todd gets a yellow one, but it has a forest green pattern on both sides. I'm happy, and I think Todd is too. Our sonars are kind of the same, thogh his is green and mine, again, is blue. What don't judge, wouldn't you want to have everything your favorite color? As we head out, we see a woman walking this way.

"Hello, my name is Stella. Have you gotten a tutorial about, how to clean fossil rocks?"

"Um, no but-" she cuts me off.

"Oh well then, come with me and I'll show you how." She starts walking toward the Fossil Center. 'Just when I thought that I was gonna get a quiet afternoon to myself.' I sigh but keep walking behind her. As we approach the Center, I see Rupert walking out and start heading to Treasure Lake with all of his fancy red gear. 'Cute, spoiled, rich kid.' I turn my attention back to Stella who is now telling us to come into the room in the back. I was utterly breath-taken when I saw what was inside the room.

The room wasn't really a room, it was more of a lab. I had all kinds of things that I didn't recognise. there was a giant chamber like thing in the back. The inside looked as if it could hold a Brachiosaurus! then I looked directly in front of me and saw the cleaning station. I know what that is because, back home, I got to use one in order to prep for coming here.

"Dude you have NO idea what is going on in my head right now," I said, a little starstruck by all the technology and up-to-date equipment. In my mind, this place would be like a scientists Heaven. All the stuff was shiny and polished, and I swear there was not a speck of dust anywhere in this room.

"Well, we do try to keep all of our equipment up-to-date here." I give Stella a look that says, Yeah, no kidding.

Stella chuckles then looks over at Todd, who is currently pestering a lady at a desk in the back on the left side.

"TODD! Stop pestering the poor woman and get your butt over here!" His shoulders slump a little and he slowly makes his way toward Stella and I.

"I was just trying to have some fun! Come on Dina, lighten up."

"Whatever," I roll my eyes and turn my attention back toward Stella.

"Well I assume that both of you have registered for the Cup?" I give her a nod, but Todd, being the irresponsible person that he is, just kind of gives Stella and I a small smile.

"Are you kidding me Todd? That Cup is the whole reason we came over here and you forgot?" I wasn't mad but just surprised that he would do something like that.

"Well Todd, assuming that look means that you haven't registered, I suggest that you go ahead and do so. Registration ends in about ten minutes, so get going. The registration desk is just outside. Look to your right, and you should find it."

todd dashes out of the room. When the door slides shut behind him, Stella turns to me.

"Do you know how to clean fossil rocks?"

"Yes, actually. Todd and I had a chance to learn back home, so I know how to clean. He didn't learn though, he was just too excited to do anything besides run around screaming."

"Then do you know, how to battle?"

"Yes, but only the basics. I don't know all of the things to do."

"Alright, then go to the stadium and there should be a staff member there. He should be teaching a few people. Just go toward to Stadium, you'll find him."

"Okay."

I run out as Todd is running in. We bump into each other and fall down.

"Ow," we both groan as we sit up. We look at each other and just laugh. We get up and brush ourselves off, still laughing.

"Just like old times, huh?" I chuckle.

"Yeah, just like old times." He starts walking over toward Stella and I resume my walk toward the Stadium.

I look for the door that I saw on the way toward the cleaning room. I can only assume that is the Stadium door, since its pretty much the only other door. I walk over to it and it slides open when I stand in front of it. I enter and see a man dressed in blue, I assume that is the staff member, talking to a bunch of people. Among those people I single out two. Pauleen and Rupert.

Pauleen sees me then turns around and completely ignores me.

'Still mad. Man, people can hold grudges over the stupidest things.

Rupert, however sees me and doesn't ignore me but just turns back around. I figure I might as well go and stand with him, seeings how Pauleen is still mad at me. I walk up to Rupert and ask,

"Why are you here? You don't need the training."

"Publicity. I don't want to be here. I could be out training with my vivosaurs. But if my father says I have to then I have to."

"Well at least act like you want to be here. It can't be good for publicity to just stand here and look like you're hating life right now." 'Yeah, and plus, you're too handsome to have that look anyway.' I decide to keep that little tid-bit to myself though.

"Now if I can please have a volunteer to demonstrate what I have just told you." I turn my attention to the staff member and hear that and my face goes pale, I can tell.

'Please not me, please not me.' I silently pray.

"You! Over there! Blue shirt, side ponytail!

'Crap!' Of course just my luck. I wasn't paying attention and now look what happened.

Nevertheless, I walk up slowly and stand opposite him.

"Please select three vivosaurs of your liking."

"Um…" I trail off, pulling out my vivos and looking at the three I want to use. I eventually pull out Tsuna, my Delta; Blaze, my Sopteryx; and Wind Claw, my M-Raptor.

"Good now send them out and prepare yourself for battle!"

I throw my three selected vivos out and they appear in three different colored flashes.

Blue, Red, and Green.

They get into formation. Tsuna in the AZ, and Blaze and Wind Claw in the SZ.

He sends out a Dilopho, Plesio and Tricera.

"Yes, lets kick some butt!" I hear a female voice in my head. It sounded a bit watery, like splashing water. I was alarmed, and thought 'What in the world?! What was that?!'

"That," came a whisper of a male voice, " Would be your vivos. I am Wind Claw. That was Tsuna."

"And I," said a blazing, female voice with an air of authority to it, "Am Blaze."

"Well, thats nice to meet you but can we please battle? We can save the chit-chat for later." I ask, still a bit weirded out.

"Fine," All of them say.

I have higher speed so I get to go first. My Fighter Point (FP) bar fills up to seventy.

"Now, select a vivosaur to make your attack." The staff member said calmly.

"Tsuna!" I yell.

"Good, now choose which attack to use."

"Snapping Bite!"

"Now-" I cut him off.

"Dude, I know how to do this." His face is first surprised then it turned to a look that says 'Fine, but I'm going to destroy you'.

I smile, then I start over, "Tsuna, Snapping Bite on Plesio!"

She nods, then darts up to the Plesio and bites it hard on its long neck, then darts back and gets into place.

"Hmm, not enough to use another move. Oh well." I signal that its Staff members turn.

"Tricera, running smash on Sopteryx!" the Tricera runs up and tries to pierce Blaze with its horns, but it is too slow and misses.

"Thats Blaze to you mister! You hear me! B-L-A-Z-E!" I hear blaze shout in my head.

Its my turn again.

"Wind Claw, M-Claw on Dilopho!"

Wind Claw runs at an incredible speed toward the Dilopho and slashes it once in the neck.

'A critical hit! Yes, nice work Wind Claw! That Dilopho was barely left standing!'

"Alright, you've proved your point. We can stop now." I hear the Staff member yell across to field.

"Aww, man! I didn't even get to battle!" Blaze shouts in my head.

"Oh, get over yourself Blaze" Tsuna and I say at the same time.

They go back into their meddles, Tsuna happy, Blaze pouting, and Wind Claw just quiet.

"Good job! You did well and I think that you will do well in the cup!" The staff member praises.

"Um.. Thanks." I give him a small smile and look over at rupert, who seems pleased yet a bit shocked. 'Yeah, thats right cute, rich kid, you've got some competition' I think smugly.

Well, Everyone, I think that will be all for today, so please go out to the square. There you will get a welcoming and info about the cup from Joe." The staff member follows his own statement and heads toward the door. Everyone goes out behind him, including me. We keep walking until we get outside to the square. There I am greeted with a very large crowd of people looking at…

'Is that… A GIANT TV SCREEN?!"


	3. Battle With Rupert

I hear a loud, blazing voice shout in my head.

s happening, you are in you medal?We can basically see what you see, hear what you hear, ect.s voice ripples in my head.

I quiet my vivos and turn my attention back to the screen, which is now directly in the middle of the town. I look over and as my gaze turns toward it, I see a man in a cowboy outfit. HeHowdy Folks!My names Joe Wildwest!OMG ITS JOE WILDWEST!ll are probably here for the Castilio Cup, huh?And ya** Another roar. ll can stop waiting **The ENTIRE Park! Thats, right youer, free and clear!Now, go and start fighting!s image leaves the screen as it turns off. The screen flies away and the crowd excitedly goes their own way. I turn as I heard running footsteps coming in my direction.

s gonna give away the WHOLE PARK!Yeah, I know, but you really donm right , what was that for,For being annoying.s shoulder and see Rupert coming this way. ** Todd gives me a confused look and I nod behind him. He turns around and his shoulders instantly slump. s your room-mate. You should go say **I suspect that you two will be entering the Cup?Yeah, we are so look out pretty-boy, you got some I certainly like your attitude toward this. I hate to put a damper on your enthusiasm, but I will be winning this Cup, while you will be in the Stadium, sulking over your round one 

** He walks away, not giving in but not pushing the argument further. I start walking toward our first dig-site, Treasure lake. Todd runs ahead of me and races into the site without even casting a side glance at the woman trying to get his attention. **

** s already gone.**Um excuse me?Would the person who just ran by here in a green uniform, green hat, blonde hair, blue eyes, 7Why yes, is he your friend?Yep. Did you need to give him something?Yes, could you please give this to him? You do know how to use it right?Yes and he** or t expect him to be here**Man, you just had to crush all my hopes and dreamsWho is that? They sound really strong to meWell, whoever it is is apparently strong. Now shut-up, I can

I kept listening and eventually saw a part in the crowd. I walked into it and got into the middle.

'Come on Dina, I wanna see!' Blazes voice tore through any current thoughts I had.

'I KNOW!' I shouted mentally. I could physically feel a presence leave my head and figured that it was Blaze.

I squirm through the crowd until I get to the front. To my suprise, I was greeted by the white hair and yellow eyes of Rupert. I was so taken aback that I just stood there and watched the reporter interview him.

, "And what do you think will be the turnout for this first Castilio Cup? Do you expect to win? Do you think there will be any competition?" The Reporter kept asking him question after question until Rupert finally said

"Alright lady, you get ONE more question. I have more important things to be doing."

" Okay, do you think there will be any competition?" His eyes dart around the crowd and land on me. He puts a small smirk on his face.

"No I do not think so. What is the point of entering a competition when one does not expect to win?" His eyes were still on me and I felt my blood boil. How dare he insult me and my vivosaurs like that.

."Spoken like a true champion. Now I have asked all my questions, I have an announcement I would like to share from Fossil Dig Inc. Anyone who touches Rupert or cuts a lock of hair from him must be eliminated from the Cup and thrown off this island. So any fangirls, just lose hope now." About? 15 girls walked away with there head down. 'Wow, I'm not the only one who thinks he's cute.'

'What was that Dina, I couldn't quite hear you?' All of my raptors say. I could literally hear them snickering and decided to just ignore them.

"Idiocy" Rupert says after the reporter and camera crew walk off. He goes down into the dig site while I just watch. I was very rudely interrupted by Todd screaming DINA DINA!

"What Todd?"

."okay so if we aren't allowed to touch or annoy him, why don't we just ask him for a fossil battle? I mean he can't possibly say no to my wit and your charms."

"No"

"Oh come ON Rupert lighten up. All we want is a battle." Todd whined.

"And all I want is to be left alone"

"Look dude, I don't know about you but I saw a BUNCH of fangirls headed over here and I just thought 'Hmm I wonder who they could be after' so it's either deal with them or deal with us, your death sentence."

"Fine but not here, I want to go over to that big fossil, that should give us some cover and enough space for a battle."

I walk behind the boys, not as eager to battle. They start talking about random things that I frankly donCome on Dina,Coming, Rich Boy,Ugh, let

**s the one who wanted a battle in the first place.**Alright, fine then. Todd, step up and send out your , whats the plan Todd. Have your Stego attack Mapo? That would make more sense because of the type advantage. But the real power house is going to be the earth type, Raja. Hmm Rupert gets 70 FP but passes up his turn. my thoughts stop as I see something strange happen with Todd.

**Todd yells at his vivo. **

**Stego turns around and slowly swings his massive green tail at Raja. Unfortunately, Raja was a bit quicker and side stepped. Then countered using Raja Fang. The move took Stego out in one hit. It was sent back into his Dino Medal and thrown back to Todd. He just stood there, dumbfounded, wondering how in the world his team could have lost. **

**Raja and Mapo went back into their Dino Medals and went over to Rupert. He walked over to an embarrased Todd and a stoic me. **

**s my turn.**Oh, please. Like I would waste my precious time on the likes of you. I have better things to do with my time.s mouth.

**I started fuming and decided it was better if I just went to dig up some more fossils. Just then I felt my pocket vibrate. I looked at Todd and his did the same. We both took our phones out and looked at the text. It said: **

**s opponent will be Todd...**Well, doesn** I say, bummed. **

**I sigh. **

**Todd runs off. **

**t stand a chance. You **

**All my raptors and I think at once.**


	4. Round 1

Hey, I just now figured out how to do this but here I am! Well as you know Rupert will be getting mauled by Dina just because he can be a butt sometimes. But rest assured, he will not die! After all, where would the fun in that be. Anyway, Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FFC! Oh, how I wish I did though… Well, have fun with this one and please feel free to PM me with suggestions. Though, I read the reviews too. As soon as Rupert made himself known, Dina lunged for him. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!" I scream, running at him. But he moved out of the way and I missed him. I again went for him and he grabbed my arms and brought me to my knees. "Where'd ya learn how to do that?" I ask, astonished. He doesn't exactly look like someone who could do that. "You learn a few things when you have fangirls after you all the time. Plus, looks can be deceiving." He smiled at me. "Pshhh, whatever." "Don't believe me? I would think you should, after all I just brought you to your knees." I kept looking up at him and he kept smiling. "No, I'm too busy being mad at you. Now, can I please get up? I have to train to kick Todd's butt in the match, even though he is my friend." My face went down cast as Rupert helped me up. "Hey, cheer up Dina. Even though he is your friend, you have to know that being friends will always come with consequences. As shown in this case, you just have to get used to it." "Thanks, but I really need to go." I started walking out of the skeleton and heard Ruperts foot steps behind mine. Once we were out, I went left deeper into the dig site, while he went right. TIME LAPSE The heat of battle was raging around me. On my side of the ring was Tsuna, Blaze, and Wind Claw. On Todd's side of the ring was his Stego and a new Raja. He must have gone digging, and taken Ruperts advice. He is battling much smarter. But there is no way he can beat my team. Wind Claw gives me great support effects and Delta is my strongest raptor, while Blaze has a type advantage over Raja. "Blaze, Ankle Biter on Raja!" Blaze ran up lightning quick and delivered a bite to Raja's legs. Raja roared and tried to retaliate but Blaze was too quick and was already running to the other side. The move did a critical 33. "Now, Tsuna, use Snapping Bite on Raja!" Tsuna runs up and bites down on Raja's neck. But this time when she tried running away, Raja got a nip on her tail. But it didn't matter because the attack did critical 58 and Raja used the last bit of energy trying to bite back. He went back to Todd in the form of his Dino Medal. I passed my turn. "NOW STEGO, USE SPIKE TAIL ON DELTA!" Oh no! Thats an elemental and rangge advantage! With any luck, Wind Claws support effects will help. The move hit and did a whopping 76 damage which left Tsuna barely hanging on. "TSUNA!" I scream mentally. It seems like whatever they feel I feel and I feel hurt. Todd passed his turn and I jumped on mine. "Now, Tsuna, use Delta Combo!" She ran over and bit down on Stego's neck then she kicked it a few times, did a back flip and came back with grace. The bite did 17 and the kicks did 28. All in all, 45 damage and it took Stego down for the count. Todd yelled, "NO, Razor Back!" I heard all of my raptors to a triumphant call. Tsuna's sounding like a raging waterfall, Blaze's sounding like roaring fire, and Wind Claws like a Hurricane wind. I told them to go into their medals and walked out of the ring with a bittersweet feeling. Little did I know, a certain cowboy was watching with a certain red coat wearing, silver haired boy. And they looked mighty intrigued. Ooo, you guys are just gonna have to wait to see what happens next! I know this is short but I just updated and my back is hurting. Plus, Just to let you know, I have to mention Fossilfighter1313. That person has been very nice to me and so has InsaneRedneck007. Just thought I would mention them. Anyway, have a nice day and I will be back probably soon to give you guys more updates. BYE! 


End file.
